


Passing The Time

by Sxymami0909



Series: Fanfiction Shorts [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Stiles and Lydia’s two year anniversary and their romantic dinner doesn’t exactly go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing The Time

**Author's Note:**

> This short falls into the **[Where I Feel At Home](https://archiveofourown.org/series/184739)** universe.

Lydia moved quickly down the hallway, the sound of the early warning alarm system blaring all around them. It had gone off a minute prior and while they hadn’t excitedly been expecting it, at this point it wasn’t really a surprise either. She felt the pressure of Stiles’ hand at the small of her back guiding her forward at a quicker pace and she let him move her towards the proper hallway.

Once they were near the wall Lydia pushed against the fake panel making it pop open a few seconds later. She slipped inside, Stiles right behind her and when she was halfway in she turned to face him watching as he yanked the wall panel back into place. Lydia pursed her lips as he grabbed one of the jars of mountain ash and tossed it to the ground sealing them into the room.

Lydia leaned against the wall as the phone in her pocket vibrated. She pulled it out and read through the message. “Melissa’s is all locked up, the kids are fine and Derek is with Scott and Kira.” She added.

Stiles grunted, irritation coloring his voice. “So much for our anniversary dinner.” He replied as he leaned against the wall. It had been a long couple of weeks and he had hoped that they’d be able to avoid drama long enough that he could have a nice dinner with his pregnant wife.

Lydia glanced over at her husband and arched an eyebrow, “Really? There’s a new pack of alphas in town making our lives and unhappy mess and you’re worried about dinner?” She asked amused.

Stiles glanced over at Lydia his expression softening slightly at the humor he saw on her face. “Lyds, between classes, Holden, work, you helping Derek with Erica and the supernaturally jacked up werewolf pack in town, we’ve barely spent more than an hour in the same room.” He told her. He was frustrated, pent up and tired of always having to push aside his time with his family for everything else. “I miss you. We’ve got another baby on the way and when that happens…we’re going to have even less time together.” He explained trying to make her understand why he was so annoyed.

And she did. Lydia understood why Stiles was upset and she wished things weren’t as hectic as they had been lately either. But she also understood that sometimes this was just how life was. She hated hiding out in some stupid safe house while the rest of the pack was out there fighting to protect the town, but Scott didn’t want her anywhere near the alpha pack while she was pregnant. They’d come to town to take her, apparently having a banshee in a pack was a big deal, and when she’d politely told them to shove their offer up their ass…they’d been less inclined to want her alive.

So there she was stuck in some supernatural panic room in her own home. Lydia paused a thought occurring to her making a slow smile appear on her lips. The strawberry blonde walked over to her husband and slid her arms around him from behind startling Stiles.

He glanced over his shoulder at his wife and arched an eyebrow at her, “I know that look,” he said with narrowed eyes assessing her. “What are you plotting?”

Lydia smirked and pushed him around until he was facing her. “Holden, Emerson and Erica are all safe.” She commented as she slid her hands up his chest, “Scott, Derek and Kira are handling the last of the alpha pack,” she added, “And you and I are stuck in this room until we get a phone call from Scott.” She fluttered her lashes at him. “We could stand here and argue about how we didn’t get to finish dinner on our anniversary or how we’re stuck here instead of helping our friends,” Lydia paused as she shifted closer to Stiles, “Or we could put this unbreakable safe house to good use.” She whispered as she tilted her head up and brushed her lips against his jaw.

Stiles groaned at the feel of her mouth against his skin. It had been way too long since they’d been together, close to a month even. They were too young to go that long without having  _some_  kind of sex. Stiles definitely didn’t need to be told twice, or convinced. His hands were on her practically the second the words left her mouth.

He gripped Lydia’s hip with one hand and cupped her cheek with the other as he used his body to back her up against the wall.

Lydia let out a soft gasp as her back hit the wall hard and then Stiles was tilting up her head and his lips were on her before she could say a word, which honestly was fine with her. She gripped his shirt and tugged him closer to her so his body was pinning her’s against the wall. She groaned into Stiles’ mouth when he deepened the kiss slipping his tongue past her lips, tasting every last part of her mouth.

Stiles moved his mouth of hers devouring her in a way that only he could. He didn’t break the kiss until air became an issue. Her lips were swollen from his kisses and she was breathing just as heavy as he was. Stiles slid his hand down her neck, taking the thin strap of her dress between his fingers and pushing it carelessly off her shoulder. He bent his head down and brushed his lips against her shoulder as he continued pushing the strap down her arm. “Do you know what my favorite part of you being pregnant again? Aside from the actual baby part.” He asked his voice low.

Lydia leaned her head back, eyes fluttering shut as his fingertips danced over her skin. She tilted her head to the side giving him access to her neck as she shook her head slightly, “No,” she whispered arousal sparking inside of her.

Stiles pushed the other strap of her dress down so the material fell just beneath her breasts. He cupped her left breast in his hand and squeezed gently. “These,” he admitted softly. “I love how big they get…how sensitive they are. If I’m being honest I’m kind of curious if I could make you come just by playing with them,” he murmured against the skin of her neck.

His words went straight to the juncture between her thighs. Lydia bit her bottom lip, “I request that we find out later,” she said letting her eyes open as she watched Stiles unhook the front clasp of her bra. “Baby, I need you,” she said as she reached out gripping the the loop in his jeans and tugging him closer.

Stiles groaned as he dropped one hand to the hem of her dress and slid it up the back of her leg, gripping her thigh and lifting it up over his hip allowing him to press her back into the wall. “Christ,” he breathed.

Lydia gripped his shoulder as her other hand worked his pants open. “Please,” she moaned catching his gaze, a spark of mischief filling her eyes. “You know you want to fuck me. I want you too,” she whispered.

Stiles’ eyes darkened her words making desire shoot through him. He yanked her body up encouraging her to wrap  her legs around his waist before pinning her against the wall. He pushed her hand away from his pants and finished opening them himself. He pushed them partway down and grunted as he cupped her ass in one hand and rested the other against the wall. “Push your panties aside for me.”

Lydia  slipped a hand between their bodies shoving the material aside as best as she could before gripping his cock in her hand and helping guide him to her entrance. She moaned softly when she felt the head of his shaft bump against her clit and then he was thrusting inside of her making her gasp.

Stiles closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, the heat from her body driving him crazy. She was snug and god he just wanted to pound her into the wall, but he didn’t want to hurt her or the baby. He braced himself and shifted his hips pulling out slowly and then slamming back in hard, smirking slightly when she gasped again.

He knew what she liked, they’d perfected this dance over the years. Stiles dipped his head pushing the cup of her open bra aside with his nose before capturing her nipple in his mouth, laving it with his tongue as he sucked on it hard, knowing how sensitive her nipples were.

Lydia let out a strangled moan her hand sliding into the back of his hair and gripping it tightly as she held him to her breast. “Fuck,” she breathed as she moved her hips in tandem with his.

Stiles grinned around her breast and increased his pacing knowing he wasn’t going to last long and wanting to make sure she came first. He moved his hand away from the wall and gripped her thigh, hiking it higher up his body to change the angle of his thrusts.

Lydia bit her bottom lip as a heavy pressure built in her lower belly. “Stiles,” she moaned his name, “Harder…so close.” She gasped as she gripped his back, her nails clutching at his clothes. The feel of him slipping in and out of her body, stretching her, made pleasure ripple through her body.

Stiles bit gently at her nipple making Lydia cry out as he continued moving her hips against hers. He released her nipple, hot breath hitting her skin as he fucked into her harder. “Lyds,” he groaned the tingling sensation at the base of his spine letting him know he was close.

Stiles shifted forward carefully moving his hand between their bodies and pressing his thumb hard against Lydia’s clit, rubbing hard circles against it as he continued thrusting his hips. He could feel how close she was, “Come on Lyds, god I fucking love you.” He whispered against her skin.

Lydia arched into him and the next time Stiles jerked into her body he pinched her clit and she came hard with a loud cry of his name, her inner muscles clamping down on his cock, squeezing and pulsating around him.

Stiles gave a few more jerky thrusts before he was coming with a cry of his own, spilling himself inside of her, before collapsing against her, pushing them both harder against the wall. The room was silent save for their heavy breathing as they tried to catch their breath.

A low vibrating broke the silence in the room and Stiles blew out a breath as he carefully reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He pressed his finger over the screen and chuckled. “It’s Scott. He said the alpha pack is gone and it doesn’t look like they’ll be coming back anytime soon.” He told her.

Lydia laughed softly, “Well…that was one way to pass the time.” She teased softly with a grin.

Stiles nodded. “It definitely was.” He cupped her cheek and smiled, his expression soft. “Happy anniversary.” He whispered.

Lydia leaned into his touch. “Happy anniversary,” she replied as she leaned in pressing her lips against his.


End file.
